


THE MIX-UP

by Aquabrie (Brienna_Bell)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Confused Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluffy Ending, confused reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Aquabrie
Summary: Bucky and reader each have feelings for one another. There is some miscommunication and confusion...





	THE MIX-UP

_(images are not mine) Found on: Tumblr Gifs_

  


[Originally posted by gliceria](https://tmblr.co/Zspawh2GsBwAD)

“Okay but seriously, who’s your favorite?!”  
Nat asked as she and Wanda watched the screen and both turned to you.

You frowned and looked at them confused. “Huh?”

The episode playing on the screen was of your favorite show on Netflix. Nat continued chewing more popcorn as Wanda paused the show.

“Oh… you mean of the show? Oh that’s easy! Sam of course he has the best hair and the sweetest personality!”

“Plus he’s tall.” Wanda chimes in. Nat nods in agreement.

“I prefer Dean he seems more my type.” Nat shrugs and smiles at you and Wanda.

“But Sam does have better abs…” You throw a piece of popcorn to Wanda.

Of course the show you were watching was Supernatural. Being an avenger had its perks but it also meant you never got any down time… which for you was Supernatural, catch-up days. You loved Sam. He was your favorite of the two brothers although you were more like Dean as you ate more pie than even Bucky or Steve with their super soldier metabolism.

Relaxing with the girls was always fun, although you would rather be cuddling a certain super soldier… James Buchanan Barnes. You never thought anyone knew of your hopeless crush until one day Wanda said something about him, teasingly and you glared at her but bit your tongue, trying to not cause a scene. 

 Of course Bucky would go out. Of course he deserved to be happy. You knew that he deserved someone like him, someone perfect, in which you were not.  He was flawless, his metal arm made him even more handsome.  You had witnessed him save a few children who had been trapped under a fallen building.  Bucky acted like it had been no big deal, but secretly he loved that the kids actually acknowledged him as a good guy and not the winter soldier.

Nat and Wanda were the only two who knew how much you cared about Bucky.  You even helped him with his nightmares a few times.  Luckily your telekinesis helped disable his arm, if he would go into Winter Soldier mode, which happened a couple times.

Steve noticed how Bucky was with you, he seemed more relaxed and almost like his old self from the forties.  He had a sparkle in his eye whenever your name would come up in a conversation.

Being friends with you was something that was easy for Bucky.  Having fallen hard for you… well… that was different.  It made him feel lightheaded and fuzzy, nothing would go right.  He would always say something stupid or do something dumb.

You of course never knew Bucky felt the same.  Both of you were too damn stubborn and shy to admit your feelings for each another.

—

[Originally posted by stevesboyfriend](https://tmblr.co/ZwAQyj2MO-KBV)

Sam was like the big brother that you never wanted.  He was protective of you and didn’t like the fact that you were in love with the winter soldier.

“Sam… he is not the winter soldier.  That is a different person.  He is BUCKY.  that’s it.  Why don’t you like him?”

Sam shrugs and tries to think of a good reason why.  He can only think of sarcastic remarks, so instead of saying anything he just shrugs again.

“Really?  Alrighty.  I will let you know why he is perfect okay?  1. he is kind 2. beautiful eyes 3. he trusts me even when I have trouble controlling my powers… 4…” he stops you.

“STOP. okay you like him, I know.  please just shut up about robo man okay?  He’s a jerk and a pain in my ass.”

You hold your hand up like you are going to smack him.  He raises an eyebrow and smirks at you.  “okay… okay.  just stop making fun of him okay?  I lo–, like him a lot and I know he will never ever ever ever, see me anywhere near how I see him, and it’s okay I realize I am destined to die alone, never being with a man.”  You sigh and start to lean into Sam as you both continue walking around the tower.

Sam shakes his head and rolls his eyes.  _There was no talking  to you anymore.  He knew you loved Bucky, he knew Bucky loved you.  Why were you both such idiots that you didn’t notice how much the other cared?_

_—_

The next day Nat and you were watching Supernatural, one of your favorite episodes with Gabriel.  It was the one where both brothers were stuck in tv shows.  You kept laughing and Nat cracked a smile.  

Bucky heard you laughing and went to say something but overheard Nat say something to you.

“I can’t believe you like Sam!  He’s blah.”

“What?!  Sammy has amazing hair!  why not?  He is so handsome.  His puppy dog eyes…”

Bucky didn’t mean to overhear what you said.  His heart stopped when he realized you liked Sam.  Why did he never think of that before?  Of course you prefer Sam, you always seemed to do stuff with him.  He was someone who helped you join the  _family_  when you became an avenger, you were under his wing.

Bucky tightened his grip on the cup he was holding.  Suddenly the glass broke into his metal hand.

“Damnit.”  

—

You heard something shatter, and you got up to check and see what it was.

It was… nothing.  You didn’t see anyone in the kitchen and nothing seemed out of place.

_(Bucky scurried out of the kitchen as soon as he swiftly picked up all the shards of glass.  He didn’t want you to see him.   He couldn’t breathe.  Why did he feel like this?  it was always you.  you were his… his one.  but apparently you didn’t think he was yours.)_

—

The next few days Bucky avoided you.  Sam and you had talked about how you should approach Bucky and you were trying to tell him how you felt, but him ignoring you made it that much harder.  There was no way Bucky would ever love you.  Why would he?  You were messed up.  Broken.  Not enough.

Today you find Bucky in the kitchen reading a newspaper while eating his oatmeal.

“Bucky?”

“Yeah, doll?” He tried to ignore the flutter of the butterflies in his stomach.  He looked up and soon regretted it.   _Why did you have to wear that tank top? and those shorts?  Why do you make him feel this way?  Of course he cannot have you, you’re flawless, perfect… beautiful.  And WHY do you always smell like strawberries? or was it something else?  
_

“Are you okay?”

 

“Eh…” he tries to make a coherent word, but it is not working.  You are too distracting.  Too good, too pure, Sam is a better man for you.  You deserve to be happy and Bucky just has to live with that.

“Buck?  Are you mad at me?”  You ask as you notice that he won’t even look at you.

The question makes Bucky look up to you.  “huh? what?”  He shakes his head trying to ignore the desire to kiss you.

“I uh… I thought you were mad at me, for some reason.  you’ve… um… you’ve been ignoring me and I uh… I just want to hang out with you but if I did something, please tell me what it was so I can fix it.”  You start to ramble and Bucky watches you talk animatedly about everything.

“Are you even listening to me?  Oh god… I’m sorry, I’m gonna…” You look down at the floor and avoid his lingering eyes.  Damn his beautiful eyes and his sinful lips.  “Nevermind.”  You mumble and sprint out of the room.

Bucky frowns, wondering what just happened.  He was too tired to be able to listen to whatever you had said.  He was also distracted by what you were wearing  _again._..

—

Tears form in your eyes.  Once again you fucked up.  You always seemed to do this… get too clingy, too close, too invested, too happy.

You go to your room and lay on your bed.  Maybe you just needed to start the day over again?  you close your eyes and fall asleep.

—

**“Hey Buck.”**

“Hey Steve.”

**“Um… so you and y/n huh?”**

“Uh, what?  What about Y/n?”

**“Well you like her, she likes you… I thought she was going to say something to you today.  oh… maybe she hasn’t yet.  oops.”** _Steve cringes at his mistake.  Once again he meddled…_

“I heard her say she has a thing for Sammy.”

**“Since when does Sam go by Sammy?  And since when does she like SAM?!”**

“Um… I don’t know.  She and Natalia were talking in the living room and I overheard her say something about liking Sammy.  I thought it was weird that he would ever let her call him that.”  He shrugs.

**“whoa, wait, what?  Wait…  I remember Wanda had said something about Y/n liking Sam on a show that Nat and her watched the other day.”**

“Sam from a show?  Well she did mention he had great hair which is weird because birdbrain doesn’t have much of a hairstyle.

—

Nat laughs at something Tony said.  Wanda comes into the kitchen where she thought she would find you.  No one had seen you at all today…

“Anyone seen Y/n today?  I thought she wanted to watch some more Supernatural with Nat and me.”

Nat shrugged and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“No one has seen her… well… I’ll go check her room.  Maybe she changed her mind.”

—

You were sleeping or lying down with your eyes closed, either way you did not want to answer the stupid knocking at your door.

“Go away.” You muffle into your pillow.

“It’s Wanda.  Can I come in?”

You use what little strength you have to unlock your door with your powers.  You barely sit up to watch the door open.

“I’m sorry sweetie.  Why do you not want to come out of your room?  You want me to help?”

“No… it’s just… I know that I shouldn’t feel this way, but I love Bucky and I know he doesn’t feel the same for me.  I don’t want to feel this way anymore.”

Wanda looks at you.  She was very confused.  Steve had said that you and Bucky were supposed to tell each other your feelings today.  

—

Sam chuckled.  Why would Bucky think that you and he were a couple?  You were like his little sister!

“Dude, no way… why would you think that?”

Bucky shrugged and looked angrily at Steve.  Of course Steve had to say something to Sam.

“It’s what she said…”

—

Wanda and Nat realize the mix-up and get you to come join the team in the living room.  They tell you it’s just a girls night again… but Bucky is there waiting for you.

He stands when he sees you come into the living room.  The girls had done your hair and makeup, telling you that it was a spa day for you…

You notice Bucky holding your favorite flowers and you gasp at him.  He reaches for you and you gladly take hold of his hand and you take the bouquet of flowers from him.

“What’s this for?”

Bucky blushes and takes the flowers from you and puts them on the table beside the couch.

“I love you Doll… I… I… don’t want to just be friends.  I’m sorry I wasn’t talking to ya, I thought you were with Sam… I overheard you and the girls talking about Sammy, and how he had great hair or something and I thought that you meant birdbrain.”  He grins sheepishly.

Your cheeks start to burn as you gaze into his eyes.  Both of you are closer to each other, breathing each others air.

“I love you too Bucky.”  With that, Bucky leans in closer and captures his lips with yours.

  


Originally posted by wildenvy 


End file.
